In conventional video systems for imaging phenomena in the infrared range, image quality constraints typically limit camera speed to a frame rate in the range of 30 to 45 Hertz. However, it is often desired to capture images of such phenomena occurring faster than these frame rates. In order to capture infrared images of high speed phenomena, we have developed a technique to reduce effective exposure time of a conventional staring mode camera by modifying clock signals that control sensors on the camera's focal plane array. With modified clock signals, the camera can operate with an effective frame rate of 100 kiloHertz. Additionally, our technique uses camera control hardware which creates the option of initializing clock signals in response to a trigger signal sent in response to a flagging, or precursor, signal generated before the event of interest at the target to be imaged. In addition, the camera can be programmed to create a series of images showing progressive stages of a high speed event .